Awakenings
by Ravyn13
Summary: Just a little RaeXBB oneshot. I little dark, but happy. Ugh,another sucky summery. Sorry. Rated for some violence.


Hey there! I gotta get a better intro, no? Anyway, I am still working on WGC, and will have the next chapter up soon. I just wanted to toss this out there for some imput. Thank you all who read, and another thank you to those who review. Both actions really do mean a lot.

You guys all Rock Out Loud!

**Disclaimer**: Wow, this is getting so boring. Though I try, I do not own the Teen Titans. For if I did, as many have said before me, Raven and Beast Boy would be together officially.

**A/N:** This is a little dark. Violence, but no death. It started as a regular poem, but sounded to me like a Raven reference, so I tweaked it a bit, and this is what happened. Please lemme know what you think.

Thanks:)

**Awakenings**

It must have been your cloak I saw fluttering around the corner, out of sight as I rushed into the room. It was still warm from your lingering presence. I could still feel your inspired words caressing the walls as I strode about, trying to find you in the dark emptiness. Slowly, the warmth slips away, and I have only my hope that I will see you again to keep me from freezing completely. I slowly leave the room, hoping to stumble into you. When did I get so introspective? When I almost lost you for good. And the sad thing is, I never even had you.

I remember that day clearer than my own birthday.

Some new baddie decided to use our town to try out his burglary skills, which was a mistake right from the beginning, especially since he sucked. He didn't even get out of the building before we got there. We thought it would be simple, routine. No big deal, take down the idiot, go get pizza. That was the plan. The first part was easy. We took down the idiot. But we didn't know he was a suicidal idiot. We were in the T-car waiting, getting ready to go to the pizza joint to celebrate. You said you would take him to the police and meet us there. You had just wrapped the both of you in your giant raven of energy when he blew up. We found out later he had strapped a bomb on himself just in case he got caught. We should have checked him better.

When we heard the explosion, at first we really weren't sure what happened. We thought maybe you had gotten angry and dispelled your power forcefully. But then we realized we couldn't see either of you any where. We got scared and started looking. It took us about 20 minutes to find you. You were imbedded in the side of a bus. On the next street. You had been blown through a building and slammed into the bus. You curse your demon half, but right then I was more grateful for that than tofu! If you had been pure human, you would have been blown apart. You were pretty banged up, but you were still all one piece.

You were in a coma for two months. Even your superior healing abilities were having trouble with this one. Your insides were messed up pretty bad. We really thought, for a while, we were gonna lose you. I never left your side. I even ate, when I actually did eat, right there with you. I kept trying to get you to wake up and try the tofu. Didn't work. Cyborg said that was probably making you stay under longer. Feh.

I remember the moment you woke up. I was sitting with you, holding your hand, telling you that if you caught me that way you'd be mad, so you should wake up so you could make good on your promise to send me to another dimension. And then, I heard the sweetest sound I have ever heard this lifetime, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinth, oh forget it. I'll do it later." In that flat monotone you love to hurl insults and insights with.

I looked up so quick I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. Your beautiful amethyst eyes held a mischievous sparkle, and there was even a small smile on your face. I can still remember the wise words I first spoke, "Huh," followed closely by, "Wow, I finally got you to smile, and all it took was a near death experience." I grinned and you glared. It was the best moment of my life.

That was almost two months ago, and I still haven't been able to tell you how I really feel about you. But that's all going to change today. That's why I'm following you. I'm gonna tell you. I know you don't feel the same way, and that's ok. I just want you to know that, no matter what, there is someone in this world who thinks you _are_ the world. I may never get to be your 'one and only', but I will always be there for you, in whatever capacity you need. Wow, if only you could read my thoughts, you'd be impressed with all the big words I know now.

'_I can, and I am.' _

'Huh?' I think intelligently. 'Where did that thought come from?'

I turn the corner, still looking for you, and there you are in all your dark beauty.

"Raven?" I ask.

"Yup." you respond before leaning up and pressing your lips to mine. I am frozen in complete shock. And before I can even react, you break contact. You look up into my shocked eyes, a light blush staining your cheeks prettily. The light above us explodes. Your eyes widen in shock, and I look up to the fixture. When I look back, your gone. I shake myself back to reality. You kissed me. You KISSED me. YOU kissed ME! 'Raven kissed Beast Boy! Raven kissed Beast Boy!' my mantra continues in my head as I do a happy dance all over the hallway.

I finally cease the celebration. I feel so alive, like being truly awake for the first time ever! I am going to find you, my beautiful Raven, and you will know the truth. Because now, I know I have a chance.


End file.
